There has long been a need for baseball pitching targets in order that pitchers, young and old, can develop their pitching skills. With the advent of organized leagues for children various types of targets ranging from a bullseye target on a backboard to simulations of the figures of a batter and a pitcher have been utilized.
It has been a particular problem to develop a target pitcher's training aid that approaches a real-life and actual condition pitching situation. Fixed targets do not present a changing situation where a pitch may be desired high, low, inside or outside to batters that may be right or left handed and of different sizes and at different positions in a batters box. While some targets or training devices have utilized interchangeable left or right handed batters and even batters of different sizes there has remained a need for presenting a relatively simple pitcher's training device or target where the stance and position in the batter's box with size variation of both catcher and batter and desired location of pitch can all be provided.